The whims of the broken heart
by K.RDavis
Summary: Life had always been a struggle for her. Abducted by pirates, parting ways with her sister and fighting two wars. Looking to start over, Reyna lands a job as the editor of an influential fashion magazine. But it isn't until an old foe comes back into her life when things choose to go downhill. Will she be able to sacrifice her comfort for her happiness? And what of her two kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Life had always been a struggle for her. Abducted by pirates, parting ways with her sister and fighting in two wars. Looking to start over, Reyna lands a job as the editor of an influential fashion magazine. It isn't until an old foe comes back into the picture when things choose to go downhill. Will she be able to sacrifice her comfort for her happiness? And what of her two kids?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, RR does and I don't own NYU.**

Shuffling through her new fendi purse, her friend pulled out her favourite Yves Saint Laurent lipstick in Rouge Volupte Pearl and applied a generous amount of it on to her lips. Their brief silence was ruined by the constant smacking of her friend's lips. And sadly that was enough to nerve her.

"This lipstick is so easy to apply, it matches my makeup and its scented." Gwen gushed, still smoothing out the residue left behind by the lipstick.

"I would know." She grumbled. "I was supposed to be wearing it, you know for the date you set me up for." Apparently her choice to be celibate was really unhealthly for her, which was why she had been dragged into going out on a blind-date.

"I'm so sorry." Gwendolyn said apologetically. "I can't believe I'm this forgetful."

They were parked outside one of the many coffeehouses Manhattan had to offer. This one in particular being the most trendiest and upscale in the whole borough. The exterior of the building was lit up with subtle lighting, as was any club in the night. The design of the coffeehouse reminded her of the european cafés in the travel ads she kept seeing so often on the magazines that she worked for, each of them saying Travel Europe. Just standing in front of the building complex felt like she was back in France for Mode à Paris, when she was interviewing designers for the column she was writing.

"You can have it." She sighed, it was a really lovely colour and even more expensive to come by. " They give me a lot of great makeup deals at work, besides it looks better on you then it did on me, by the way there's still some left."

Without even hesitating, Gwen whipped out her compact mirror and dabbed off the excess lipstick.

"Is it gone?" The worry lines were becoming more prominent on her friend's youthful face.

"Yes." She replied. Unlocking the door, she shifted herself out of the leather seats and staggered her way out of the car. She assumed she had lost her balance partially due to the fact that six inch heels and rough concrete roads did not fit well together.

She was almost at the door when she was called back by Gwen. What was that matter with her now? Her makeup was perfect, her hair was tied up elegantly in a high pony tail and she was up to date with the latest fashion trends.

"What are you doing?" Gwen shouted after her. "You forgot to put on lipstick!"

"What?"

"Everyone knows you should wear lipstick on your first date, without it you're basically giving the signal for him to kiss you! It's much too early for that!" Her friend stated.

"Fine." Caving into her friends demands she fished out a mauve coloured lipstick and dragged it over her lips.

"No, not like that-" Gwen warned.

Tossing the lipstick back into her purse, she walked towards entrance of the café only to be called back by Gwen again.

"What now, Gwen?" She sighed.

"Oh yeah, remember to check if your dress goes up. You don't want him already seeing-" Before Gwen could finish, the glass doors shut behind her blocking out any noises coming from outside.

The decor of the coffeehouse had a European feel to it. Rustic walls along with round tables decorated with wine bottles and candles as centrepieces.

"Do you have a reservation." A waiter asked politely. She was jolted out of her trance by his voice.

"Do you have someone here under the name of Andrés Morales?" She asked.

"Let me check, it will only take a moment." After shifting through the guest list, the waiter finally came across the name.

"He should be at the table at the far right." He pointed her to the direction of a table occupied by man wearing a beige tux.

"Thank you." She turned to smile at him.

Manoeuvring through the crowds of people proved to be a difficult task. Once she had reached their table, her date Andrés pulled out her seat.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"It's nothing, really." He repiled in a rich spanish accent. Upon examining him, he was clearly a handsome man. With curly dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and had a closely cropped beard. "My name is Andrés."

"Reyna." She said as she extended her arm to shake his hand.

"Are you Spanish too?" He asked, a bright smile encompassing his face.

"No." She laughed. "I am Puerto Rican."

"Sorry, I just moved here from Spain and I just thought.. Uh" He struggled to recollect his words.

"It's okay, I understand." She reassured him. "There is a lot of Spanish communities throughout the country, you'll find your place."

"So enough about my problems, what about you?" He questioned. "Is their anything your studying to become?"

"Well, as of now I am employed at a fashion company, to get some extra money for the college I go to."

"Which school do you attend?" He asked intently.

"NYU, I am trying to major in law." She replied.

"That's great, I already graduated with a degree from med school."

"That's incredible. So did you come here looking for a job?" She queried.

"You guessed it." He laughed. "There's barely any jobs available in Spain, so what do you expect for the doctors?"

Their date had been going along smoothly, but there was one thing she was compelled to ask him. She had to ask, after all it wouldn't be fair if she hid it.

"Andrés."

"Yes Reyna?" He said after sipping his glass of wine.

"I have two children." She at least expected for him to be speechless or even shocked, but instead she ended up having red wine splattered all over her dress and her new white Ralph Lauren blazer.

**So that's it for chapter one. Please leave reviews and recommendations, this is my first fanfic. One of my head canons are that Reyna secretly has a liking towards all things cute and girly, since she worked a spa. And is really good at things like hair, clothes and makeup. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Papa." Her son said enthusiastically as he pointed towards a picture of his father.

"Yes. That's Papa." She smiled weakly, trying to keep her emotions intact. Almost immediately after that he leapt out from her grasp and ran towards the kitchen.

"Adrian," She warned him. "Be careful, you might fall." She called after her son.

As a response he ran even faster and screamed twice as loud.

"Adrian!"

"What's with all the noise?" Her roommate complained as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were used to it, by now." She shrugged. "Is Claudia awake?"

"No, not yet. How could she even sleep through all the noise?" Gwen vented, rubbing her fingers on her temples. "Did those stains get off your blazer?"

"No, I've tried everything." She exhaled. "I think it's meant to be dry cleaned."

"That jerk, did he know how much that blazer cost? Who does he think he is?" Gwen ranted. "It's all my fault, if I had known he was that much of a loser..." Gwen let out a frustrated breath." He seemed so nice, I can't believe he blew you off-"

"It doesn't matter." She cut Gwen off. I didn't even want a boyfriend to begin with." She assured her.

"That doesn't stop me from seeing myself as a jerk."

"Stop saying tha-" Suddenly a mop of curly light brown hair sped past them and plopped itself on to the chair right next to them.

"Mama, Mama, I'm hungry!" Claudia screamed while bouncing in her seat.

"I'll make breakfast, just wait." She said softly. "Now can you promise to talk less loudly for Mama?" Her head was pounding, she barely even slept last night because of Adrian's cold.

"You look like you have your hands full, why don't I take your blazer to the dry cleaners?" Gwen offered. "I have to go out to town anyways."

"Really you would do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Her friend looked at her incredulously. "We're friends remember?"

"You don't even know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"No problem, I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?" Gwen turned back to say.

"The keys are on the counter, and the blazer is in the laundry room." She managed to call out, while her son fidgeted between her grasp.

"Okay, got it. See you in a while."

After hearing Gwen exiting through the door, she turned her attention to her kids who were now playing tag in the kitchen.

"Now what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Cake!" Claudia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, I want cake!" Adrian complained.

"I said it first!" Claudia whined. "Mama, he always copies me. Make him stop!" Claudia cried, her big brown eyes brimming with tears.

"How about pancakes?" Reyna suggested. She was getting really desperate and was running out of options.

"No!" They both yelled simultaneously. "We want cake!"

"Pancakes it is then." She sighed. It was going to be a really long morning, she was sure of it.

* * *

**GWEN**

Southeast corner of Madison Square Park near Madison Ave and E.23rd St, the text message read. Guessing by the large crowds of people this was definitely the right place.

Lines of hungry people blocked her view of the eatery. All she could see were the grass and flowers purposely planted on the top of the shack along with a big sign that read 'Shake Shack.'

Lucky for her the tables to eat at were outside. While she was checking for empty tables she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Unknowingly a huge smile spread across her face. So he had been waiting for her this whole time?

He must have noticed her too because before she approached the table he was already up, his arms wide open.

"Jason!" She cried over the crowd.

"Gwen." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's been so long since we last seen each other." He then let go of her. "Here take a seat." Jason nodded towards the chair next to him. "Glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding." She laughed. "I'm glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to see me."

"Since I've never seen you in years and this the only time I could come to New York, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"It must be hard to be a successful business man." She said while she ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean your work schedule must be hectic."

"Not really, remember I was Praetor for a couple of years?" He chuckled. "Nothing was more hectic then that."

"Oh yeah, can't believe that I forgot that for a moment." She laughed. "So how's life going for you?"

"You mean between all the business trips and meetings with investors?" He sighed. "It's fine, I guess. But when you work in my field, your always on the move."

"I completely understand. Maybe you should take a break."

"I wish. But it's not that easy, you can't just take a break from the company you run." He said frustratedly.

Far behind them they heard the call of one of the chefs. "Order 21 is ready."

"That's us." Jason beamed, he face changed from completely anguish looking to that of a kid in a candy store. "I'll be right back." He said and moments later he returned with a tray of two cheeseburgers, probably for himself since he loved those things, one hotdog, large fries and two shakes.

"Is that all for you?" She said in a shocked voice.

"No, I remember you used to eat hotdogs and fries all the time back in Camp Jupiter, so I ordered it for you."

"You should know that I am on a diet. I'm trying to avoid foods with too much fat." She firmly stated.

"Well that's basically everything." He mumbled right before he took a big bite out of his burger.

"Well, I guess I could bend the rules today." She said slyly. Reaching out she slid the tray closer to her and took a handful of fries.

"The last time I messaged you, you were still living in Berkeley, what made you move?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I guess the city was too small for me." She answered honestly.

"Staying in one place gets boring, huh?"

"Exactly." She said while taking a huge sip of her milkshake.

For the rest of their "date", Jason had kept on telling stories of his trips around the world and strange things he encountered along the way, but it wasn't until his cellphone started vibrating when they were interrupted.

"I got a phone call, it will only take a second." Jason assured her before answering.

"Hello, Mr Grace speaking." The voice on the other line was in audible, she assumed it was his secretary. "The press conference already started? Okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Ending the phone call, he ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh.

"Looks like I have a business meeting to attend." Jason grumbled. "Sorry we couldn't chat for a while longer."

"I understand." She said longingly. "Wait, if you have the extra time, why don't you come over to me and my friends flat to have dinner with us?" She suggested, the brilliant idea only dawned to her a few moments ago.

Jason appeared to be contemplating the idea. "I'll see if I have room on my schedule. What day do you want me to come over?"

"Saturday." Both her and Reyna were off from work on that day. "I'll message you the address, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Jason called back as he retreated to his car.

She watched his car pull out from the parking lot and completely disappear into the overcrowded New york rush hour, when a thought came to her. What was she thinking, were Reyna and Jason even on good terms? Surely Reyna would have gotten over what happened nine years ago, hopefully that was the case.

**Hope you like Reyna's children. I picked the name Claudia and Adrian because their Latin names, that's it really. I don't even know what the names mean. Review and if you have questions feel free to ask**. Review!


End file.
